The invention relates to treatment of a tubular reactor (i.e. a thermal cracking reactor) with antifoulant.
In a thermal cracking reactor, antifoulants alleviate the undesirable formation of coke and carbon dioxide during thermal cracking of hydrocarbons. Heretofore, there has been no procedure by which the concentration of antifoulant in the feed gas is controlled to ensure proper treatment of the reactor without unnecessary waste of antifoulant.